


Decreed

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Wait, What did you Say?! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Sometimes you just run your mouth.  And you benefit.





	Decreed

                “Someone needs to fuck me.”  She blurted into the silent cavernous bunker. 

                “What?”  Sam’s head snapped up from the book he’d been buried in. 

                “We’ve been working on this stupid shit for days!  We don’t have jack shit for ideas.  I’m not hungry.  I’m not tired and I’m crawling out of my goddamn skin.  Someone needs to take this edge off!”  She slammed her hands on the table. 

                Without another word, the brothers Winchester stood up. 

                She gulped. 

                A short pause stretched among the three.  “You opened the door, sweetheart.  Sam and I are both more than willing to walk right through.”  Dean stated.

                Her eyes shifted to the taller Winchester who nodded his agreement.  “If you don’t really want what you just so surely decreed…” he turned to return to his chair. 

                “No.”  Her voice was sure, carrying through the empty hallways.  “I seriously need a good fucking.  And if it’s a thorough Winchester fucking,” she shrugged, “then even better.”  She crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lower lip, “However, I’ve never…”  

                “Never had a threesome?”  Dean was focused on her mouth as he shed his flannel while rounding the table.  “Oh, you’re in for it now.”  She could hear Sam’s footfalls as he approached from the opposite.  She turned as Dean neared, standing so close, she could feel the heat of his body on her arm.  “We’re at your disposal.”  His voice was thicker as he gently ran a hand up her back.  “How do you want us?”

                She turned back to meet Sam’s eyes and found nothing but desire in his hazel depths.  This was accented by the noticeable bulge in his jeans.  “You’ve done this before?”  Her voice was thick with want and, a little apprehension.  “Of course you have.”

                Sam nodded, running his hand through his hair, his eyes darting to his brother briefly, “Not for a long time, though, our tastes tend to differ.”

                Dean’s lips were near her ear, his breath tickling her skin, “but our tastes in this case agree on you.  We have for a very long time.”

                She shuddered and Dean’s hand rested on the back of her neck.  “I’m not sure where to go.”

                Before she could move, Dean was behind her, his hands on her hips, her back pressed against his chest.  He rested his chin on her shoulder, “We can accommodate anything.  Just tell us what you need.”  His hands roamed up her stomach to cup her breasts through her sweatshirt.  As he squeezed, she watched Sam’s eyes widen and he licked his lips, his hand moving to palm his erection.  She could see him take a deep breath as his brother fondled her.  “You want us to stretch you out over this table and make you scream our names?  We’re in.”  He turned her to face him, then moved so the backs of her thighs were pressed to the edge of the table.

                “Or?”

                As Dean was about to answer, Sam slipped in behind her.  He slid onto the table and wrapped his arms around her.  His long, powerful legs on either side of her hips, the scent of Sam invading her senses.  He moved her hair off her neck, his own lips skimming her pulse point, “Or maybe you want to cum screaming on the war table.”  He pulled her collar to suck a mark onto her shoulder.  “You want to be ravaged in one of our beds?  Or your bed?”  She felt his teeth scrape her skin, “Name it.”  She reached back, taking a fistful of Sam’s hair a ripple of desire coursing through her as he groaned, his tongue flicking out over her flesh again.  “I can’t wait to taste the rest of you.”

                Dean’s hands were gripping her hips.  “Y/N,” his voice was now strained, “If you don’t decide soon, it’s gonna be right here.”

                “Bed,” slid from her lips. 

                Someone growled.  Dean leaned in, his lips meeting hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  The brother’s eyes met briefly over her shoulder and Sam settled his feet on the floor, pushing Y/N into Dean’s arms.  She squawked when he stooped, wrapping his around her knees and hoisting her over his shoulder.  He turned his head towards his brother, “Your rooms closest, dude, you ok with that?”

                “Yup.”  Sam replied casually as if they weren’t simply discussing where to fuck each other’s brains out.

                She tensed her body and lifted herself, reaching her arms out for Sam.  He took a couple of wider strides to put himself within her grasp and allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss, hands grasping the collar of his shirt.  He almost stepped on Dean a couple of times as their strange parade made their way to Sam’s bedroom. 

                Once inside, Dean marched right to the bed, flopping Y/N down on the mattress.  Sam’s bed was considerably firmer than hers.  And, a stiff board compared to the crappy motel mattresses they’re used to on the road. 

                She looked up as the light snapped on and saw Dean looking down at her with a hungry grin.  Sam coming into focus behind him.  “You need to be naked,” Dean decreed, kicking off his boots, “Don’t you think?” turning his head towards his brother.

                The younger Winchester nodded.  “Absolutely.”

                Before the words fully registered, both Winchesters reached for her, gently undressing her with a precision that was unsettling if she really thought about it.  No reaching for the same part of her, just piece by piece and she was on her back, stretched out across Sam’s bed her legs hanging off the edge and Dean kneeling on the floor, his shoulders between her knees. He was running his hands up and down her thighs, watching her body react. 

                “Dean, clothes.” She said breathily as Sam came into her view.  He _was_ splendidly naked.  His cock erect and bobbing as he made his way towards where her head was resting. 

                “In good time.”  His voice was distracted as he leaned in.

                She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until his tongue touched her pussy lips tentatively.  A barely there touch just over her clit causing her to grunt as if she’d been punched in the stomach.  Her hands flew into her hair as the first waves of pleasure seared through her.

                “Oh she likes that.”  Sam’s appreciation was accented by his large hands cupping and kneading her breasts.  She arched into them with a sigh, her eyes opening and seeing his gorgeous cock within reach of her lips.  She lifted her head, her tongue touching the swollen crown, sweeping across the warm velvet flesh.  Sam hissed and gripped her tightly.  “And I like that.”

                Dean’s tongue continued to sweep through the sensitive flesh.  His strokes becoming hungrier as she began to move her hips with him.  She moaned wordlessly as Sam’s fingers began to pull and tweak her taut nipples.  She felt the head of his cock press against her mouth, and she opened up to let him in.         

                A heavy moan erupted from the younger Winchester as he touched the back of her throat.  Her hands reached to fist around the root, squeezing.  The sounds from Sam seemed to encourage Dean who wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her tightly to his mouth as he swirled his tongue around her clit. 

                Just as her body started to tingle from Dean’s ministrations, Sam fell forward, his fists bracing himself over her and started fucking Y/N’s mouth.  Her hands moved to grip his thighs as he repeatedly slipped in and out.  She began moving her hips, chasing her release.

                “Dean,” Sam gasped. 

                Dean stopped, causing Y/N to moan around Sam’s slowly moving cock, “You want a taste?”

                She felt Sam lean down farther, almost resting his body on hers.  She swirled her tongue around the head as he mostly slipped out of her mouth.  “Yeah.”  He growled. 

                Strong hands lifted under her ass and pushed her lower half up.  As the heat of Dean’s body moved away, she braced her heels up on the bed, offering her spread pussy to Sam.  He put one knee on the bed next to her head and slid back into her mouth while he focused on pleasuring Y/N where Dean left off. 

                She heard a moan and she wasn’t sure if it was Sam or Dean.  It didn’t matter a moment later when she came.  Her body writhing beneath Sam’s as he pulled his hips back, leaving her mouth free to turn and bite his thigh while the waves pulled her under. 

                When the pleasure subsided, she was still lying across Sam’s bed, this time Sam was with her, pressed flush against her, his hard cock obvious at her thigh.  His hands roaming her body, gentle kisses on her shoulder.  “Are you back?”

                She moaned, “Holy shit.”

                “We’re not even done yet.”  The younger Winchester laughed softly, covering her damp mound with his massive hand. 

                “Hands and knees.”  Dean’s voice broke into her haze and Sam rolled away.  He stood next to the bed, and reached down to take her hands and guiding her to her feet.  He kissed her once more before she turned to face Dean... 

                …Who was reclining with his back against the headboard and his legs spread.  Although he was finally shirtless, his irritatingly present jeans were open and he was fisting his own engorged cock.  She practically jumped on the bed, assuming the position he had commanded.  Sam’s hand immediately grasped her hips, his other dragging the head through her folds, and then notching at her entrance. 

                “Eyes on me.”  Dean commanded. 

                Sam plunged inside her, thrusting her forward, almost within reach of Dean’s weeping member.  She cried out with each thrust, but kept her eyes on Dean’s face.  His pupils wide with his own desire, his fist pumping in time with his brother’s thrusts.  She wanted Dean in her mouth.  “Dean.  Want.  You.”  Her words came out in bursts as Sam continued pounding into her. 

                He moved forward bringing himself within reach.  His eyes glued to her, he tipped his cock forward in offering.  The moment his cockhead brushed her lips, she sucked him in.  He cried out as she enveloped him in her hungry mouth.  “Oh, that’s it.”  He leaned back on his hands, lifting his hips up off the bed, pushing deeper past her lips.    

                The next orgasm was just on the edge, but she needed something more to give it the final push in to screaming release.  She sucked desperately on Dean, her head bobbing up and down while she rocked back spreading her legs as wide as she could for Sam’s cunt-splitting cock.  She moaned again, her pitch desperate and begging. 

                Dean started moving his hips harder, “You want it?”  Dean gasped. 

                “MMPH!!” She slid her arms forward, reaching around and taking great handfuls of Dean’s perfect ass and squeezing tightly. 

                Dean let his head fall back with a low growl.  “You’re gonna make me cum.”  His eyes shifted to Sam’s and the younger Winchester reached around her waist, pressing his long fingers against her clit.  His rhythm strong and steady, he rubbed her in tight circles. 

                She wailed as she shattered around him.  She fell forward, Dean’s cock slipping from her as she fell, her cheek against his thigh while she trembled through the waves. 

                But the brothers weren’t finished.  Sam continued thrusting, and when she looked up, Dean’s head was still thrown back, his eyes squeezed closed while he fisted his own cock.  She reluctantly let go of his rear, righting herself to swat his hand away.  The motion startling his attention to her.  “Oh, honey, you don’t have to—“  the words lost in a cry as she shoved him back into her mouth. 

                Back up on his hands, Dean was arching for her with deep pleasured grunts while Sam continued. 

                The brothers came at almost the same time.  “Gonna cum.”  Sam grunted just as Dean fisted his hand in her hair, forcing him fully into her mouth as he spurted down her throat. 

                Collapsed together, Y/N in Dean’s lap and Sam sprawled next to them, the lovers lay panting.  Eventually Sam rolled over.  “Ready to get back to work?”  His only answer were angry groans from his brother and their lover.  “Guess not,” he shrugged, running his hand over her naked bottom.  “Maybe another round then.”


End file.
